


Magnus meets Mike

by zinpan38



Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinpan38/pseuds/zinpan38
Summary: Basically just Magnus meeting Mike :-|





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic :-|  
> all mistakes are mine(IdidnotcheckAtall)  
> Not my characters:-|

Magnus meets Mike

"URGG!" A loud thud sounded in the living room followed by a grunt. Alec reach out and grab his seraph blade immediately just in case of any intruder. He knows that Magnus' wards around the loft are enough to block out anyone except Magnus himself and Alec, but just to be sure, it's safer to be prepared. 

Alec activate his stealth rune and walk slowly out of Magnus' (their) bedroom. He spotted a figure laying on the expensive carpet in the middle of the living room. Alec cautiously approach the unconcious man, his eyes widen when he realise who he is.

"Magnus??" He looks like Magnus but without makeup and dressed very plainly, the polar opposite of his warlock's eccentric style. 

"Ow...what happen..?" The man (or Magnus? He looks pretty without makeup) groggily rubbed this face and asked. Then he looked around confused until his eyes landed on Alec and widens instantly when he saw the blade in Alec's hand. 

"WOAHH, IS THAT A REAL BLADE OR WHAT?? Cause if it is, please calm down, haha because I do not wish to die young!" The not Magnus person shouted hastily and nervously eyed the blade while rising his arms up defensively to protect himself.

"Okay then, who are you and explain why are you here?" Alec face his seraph blade away from the man and demanded while gesturing to the loft.

"Okay first, I'm Mike Chang and second, I have absolutely no idea where am I." Mike answered in a small shaky voice, fear evident in his eyes and hands shaking slightly. Right on cue, Magnus appears from his portal.

"Hey darling Alexander, I'm back." Magnus said cheerfully before stopping short in his step as he narrows his eyes to assess the situation in front of him.

"Darling, who is this and why... does he looks like me?" Magnus ask looking across Mike and Alec. 

"He said he's Mike and he doesn't know why he's here."

"H-hi I'm Mike and you looks like the hotter version of me damn your style is on point!" Mike exclaimed as he looks at Magnus fascinated.

"Ohh I like him already. Nice to meet you darling, I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus declared his title with a flair to it while sparking up some electric blue magic in his palm. Alec snorted and smiles fondly at Magnus' antic.

"Oh my god, that was so AWESOME!! Nice to meet you too, I'm Mike Chang, a dancer and actor in Glee! TV series." Mike copys the way Magnus introduced himself and spins on his toes once on the spot, gliding his arms flawlessly.

Magnus looked impressed by Mike and Alec looked incredulously with a smirk at both Magnus' and Mike's interaction. 

"Seems like the both of you are gonna be great friends huh." Alec stated, amused. 

"Well I would like to stay but I've got a performance coming up, so I really need to go back to my world, please if you don't mind because I have absolutely no idea how I ended up here." Mike looked at them both in the eyes and fiddle his fingers, tapping his feet absentmindedly. 

"Oh why certainly dear, come visit again so we can dance together someday Mike." Magnus tease and give a wink. Mike relaxed and barked out a laugh at that.

"I will come back alright if I'm able to. See you again soon!" Mike smiled warmly at Magnus. Without a word, Magnus snapped and move his hands elegantly, blue magic sparking, a bright purple portal appears within seconds.

"Here's your ride Mike, while you walk through the portal, think about where you are previously from to get back. With that I hope that we meet up again someday dear." Magnus said giving the exact smile that Mike gave him. 

"Someday Magnus. Oh and by the way, was it Alec, yeah, he's cute, good choice." Mike winked back at Magnus and walk through the portal.

* 

After Mike left, Magnus turn back and smirk at Alec when he saw Alec sputtered after hearing the comment from Mike. 

"Good choice indeed Alexander, my taste is never wrong when it comes to a certain someone who is tall, has dark hair and a pair of mesmerising hazel eyes." Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

Alec's face flushed deep red and he gave a pointed glare at Magnus. Magnus chuckled softly and walks over to Alec, wrapping his arms around his neck. Alec's arms instinctively wrapped around Magnus waist. He leans down, rubbed his nose against Magnus' and place a soft gentle kiss on his lips. One, twice, three times Alec brushes his lips against Magnus' as if worshipping him.

"So Magnus?"

"Yes Alexander?" Magnus whispers softly against Alec's lips. 

"You can dance? Why do I not know about it?" Magnus eyes widen at the sudden question and crinkles forming at the edges when Magnus laughs out loud. Alec smiled a dopey smile as he watch him laughs. He holds Magnus even tighter and breathe in his smell as he put his face in the crook of his neck, lips on Magnus' pulse point. 

"You are beautiful you know that, my love?" Alec mumbles into Magnus' neck while swaying them slightly. Pink dusting on Magnus' cheeks appears and a bashful smile settles on his lips when he heard Alec calling him his love. Alec's heart squeeze involuntarily at Magnus' reaction and his own face starts to burn.

"Aw Alexander darling, my Alexander. I love you." Magnus replies softly while presenting all of his affection to Alec at the same time.

"I love you too my Magnus." And Alec place gentle kisses on Magnus' forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks and finally his lips. They stayed in that position for a few moments, just embracing each other, reveling at the warmth. Alec is the first to break the moment by asking:

"You got to show me how you dance you know babe?" And Magnus barked out a laugh again at Alec's persistence to watch him dance.

"Okay." 

"Okay?"

"Okay." Magnus simply replies again. 

"Now?" Alec asked with anticipation, eyes lit up causing Magnus to smile a toothy grin while snickering.

"Yes now, my Alexander." He said fondly, wondering how did he get a boy so precious.

**Author's Note:**

> :-|


End file.
